Nigel Idun
The Lord Emeritus of Dunmire and one of the Lords of Karthmoore whose mental health suffered due to the royal advisor Zattar manipulating his mind with magic. Before being succeeded by his son, William Idun, during the campaign, Nigel served as the Lord of Dunmire for decades. After his mental health declined, Nigel became accustomed to accusing others of being weird. Early Life Childhood Born to the Count and Countess of Dunmire, Nigel was the older of two sons. Nigel and his brother, Timothy, were both conditioned to behave as nobles should and were granted very little during their youth. Nigel was easily the favorite of the count while Timothy was favored by the countess. Nigel and Timothy constantly competed with each other in everything that the did. Though as they grew older their rivalry evolved into a competitive friendship. Young Adulthood During his teenage years Nigel and Timothy were best friends despite their parents' growing rivalry over which son would inherit the count title. The sons ultimately ignored their parents' bickering and focused on their interests as they were no longer stifled by limits set by the then distant parents. Nigel excelled in fencing and bested Timothy every time while Timothy would never lose to his brother in a game of chess. Though the future seemed bright Nigel and his younger brother, their fate took a dark turn when one night the crazed count attempted to kill Timothy. In self-defense, Timothy stabbed his father through the heart and ran to Nigel for help. Nigel knew that while their mother favored Timothy, the nobles tended to favor Nigel. Fearing for his brother's life Nigel insisted that Timothy run away to Barmoir or the ASL and that he would do his best to cover his brother's tracks. With a solemn goodbye and they parted and Nigel told the countess that his brother killed the count. Counthood A few weeks following the tragedy, the countess committed suicide by hanging herself leaving a note claiming that without her son and husband she had no reason to live. This left Nigel entirely by himself to serve as the Count of Dunmire. However despite his thinking this, Nigel had the help of a family friend, Niles, who helped him learn of the political side of nobility. After establishing himself as a prominent ruler throughout Karthmoore, Nigel took steps to increase his borders with help from Niles and, with the approval of King Schepard, became the first Lord of Dunmire. Later Life Lordship After becoming a Lord of Karthmoore Nigel sought to have a family. To do so, Nigel began hosting regular parties hoping to find the right woman. While he would not find his wife-to-be for a few years, King Schepard heard of the wondrous parties hosted by Nigel and began to attend them as often as possible. Though King Schepard typically maintained a stoic appearance to the public, he was very personable and he became one of Nigel's closest friends before long. Eventually during one of his soon infamous parties, Nigel met a woman named Tabatha visiting her cousin in Dunmire from Kartmire. Nigel invited her to a private dinner with a few political figures which she attended reluctantly expecting it to be boring. Nigel surprised her with a candlelit dinner for two with flowers and music.